


Mosdra Kazuma's life/Universe 1

by Mosdra



Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe, Supernatural, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: This story is the life and death of my OC and if you hate the couples think they are werid my story





	1. Chapter 1

Universe 1:  
Main character  
Mosdra

Couples:  
VegitoxPowergirl, SupermanxBlack widow, MosdraxKara, theta(Doctor)x romana or clara, OliverxDinah, barryxJesse, others to be added

Disclaimer: I don’t own most of the characters but I do own Mosdra and my other OCs besides Kail he is one of my friends character

 

Chapter 1: the Creation of the most dangerous mortal  
A long time on Gallifrey before the first lord president of Gallifrey took over Rassilon ordered his scientist to create something to fulfil the ancient prophecy created of two warrior-like races so he used DNA of the gallifreyans and the saiyans he used the time scoop to extract the strongest full blooded Saiyans to exist in the multiverse he got out Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Vegito then he send them back when they were still unconscious but it took eons to work on the hybrids creation he was finally finished by Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow and Koschei of Oakdown getting ready to join the time lord Academia.

Mosdra just got out of his tank where created and put some clothes were on. “I see you are up Mosdra you have go to the academy “ said a random scientist then Mosdra started to walk to the and he started to fly (When he was created they gave him full knowledge of Ki control and something surprising and his current power level is equal to Goku at the start of super) then he arrived at the Academy then Mosdra started walking down then he saw his future best friends Koschei and Theta. “Hey my name is Koschei and this is my best friend I see him as a brother his nick name is Theta Sigma, I am from the house of Oakdown and he is from lungbarrow” Koschei said talking to Mosdra and Theta was waving hello to him, “I see my name is Mosdrashytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden Mosdra for short if you must and my house is I don’t know i don’t have a past” said Mosdra looking a bit upset then Koschei put his hand on Mosdras back and reassuring him. “Hey Mosdra and Koschei we have to go to the Untempered Schism so let’s go and see what we will do I heard rumours of some ran, some went mad and some were inspired so let’s go” said Theta then they started running to where have to stare in the Untempered Schism.  
Then they arrived there and they saw a big line up, after a few hours of waiting It was Theta’s turn and he ran away then it was Koschei’s turn and he went a bit insane. Now it’s Mosdra’s turn.  
“Mosdra tell me what you see” said the teacher. “I see the entire timeline I see everything it is a bit inspiring and overwhelming all I care about is my life what am I? What is my houses name? What is my purpose? I know Theta will be a doctor he is so nice and trying make everyone better.” Mosdra said looking a bit angry at Borusa then something started to glow around him (Super saiyan not yet he will turn into it really soon when he finds out what he is and his slow descend into the darkness until he goes to krypton and he started to change because of love). Then arrived to their first class and started learning and Theta and Koschei started messing around while Mosdra listened and did his work with no complains until they gave a lot harder work than his two best friends and Mosdra did them easily, then they gave him something not even true time lords do and Mosdra still did it and he started to notice they are giving him extremely hard questions. Mosdra started reading in the Library  
92 years later  
Mosdra keep on his quest to be the best, then he visited the house of lungbarrow and Theta convinced his family to let Mosdra stay with them and Mosdra, Theta, Koschei and being called the second coming of the time lord great trio. Then a bully came with a sword looking weapon with a gun (yes a gun blade I love final fantasy) then he attacked Mosdra and cut him with it.  
“Nerd give me your answers or I will kill you and your friends” said the Bully his name is Torvic. “How about no we gave deal with this peacefully? “asked Mosdra peacefully not trying to cause a fight then Torvic then he used the gun part to shoot Mosdra’s leg then he sliced his chest and made him bleed then Toric started walking to Koschei and Theta and kicked them around and Mosdra is trying to get up and he was bleeding badly. “No you will not hurt my friends I will make you play” said Mosdra then he lost unconscious then he got up with his eyes shut (Sound familiar in super just imagine when Goku got up when he was fighting Kefla and his eyes were shut just imagine the theme going of) then Toric tried to hit Mosdra with his gun blade and Mosdra dodging them without trying then he used the gun and aimed at Mosdra’s heart and shot and Mosdra just avoided them and punched Toric in the chest and knocked the air out of him then Mosdra picked him up and blasted him in the sky and vaporized then Mosdra fell down unconscious.  
Then Mosdra woke up feeling like his stamina drained. “Good to see you are up Theta and Koshei were worried about you” said Ushas. “What are you doing here Ushas I heard you enlarged at rat and it ate the president’s cat it was kind of funny” said Mosdra then they started to laughing then Ushas started walking away from them then she kissed Theta’s lips and Mosdra and Koschei are shocked.  
Now the Graduation ceremony  
“Theta of Lungbarrow aka The doctor graduates 51% on the second attempt you just as bad as Koschei you to must be twins” said Borusa and everyone started laughing at them and Koschi and Theta embarrassed. “Mosdra of Kazuma graduates with 120% on the first attempt and surpassed even the smartest time lords” said Borusa and everyone started clapping and Mosdra don’t really care about it he just wants to do his own thing. Then all the graduates had a big dinner and Mosdra ate the most because of his Saiyans DNA then after it Mosdra headed to where he was and he found a giant lab with thousands of tanks like he was hold in and Mosdra started to get extremely angry and his hair started spiking up and turning golden and his eyes turning blue then he transformed into super saiyan but that is not all his angry is getting higher than his hair started to get more spike and ascended into super saiyan 2 then something hit him but it did not phase at all but he gained knowledge how to fight most fighting styles. Then Mosdra looked at who it was just a scientist and Mosdra looked at him with so much angry then something unusual happened Mosdra’s regeneration energy started to show itself and attacked all life in the building even ones in the pods started to absorb them (think Alucard) but Mosdra’s angry did not stop he started powering up and turned into super saiyan 3 and he levelled the building then he flew away far from anyone and started to release his angry then he turned back to normal then he turned into the 3 states he was in with ease. He started to create his own TT capsule or as in his friend’s granddaughter the TARDIS. Mosdra found a type 80 mark VI TARDIS and Battle TARDISes he dismantled the Battle one and type 80 and reassembled them together to make a hybrid to reflect what he is and he added an AI that he called T.A.R.D.I.S (think of J.A.R.V.I.S and K.I.T.T and EDI combined).

20 years later  
Theta Sigma known now as the Doctor stole a type 40 mark III TARDIS and took his granddaughter Susan and ran away also Koschei known as now The Master went insane and was sent to Shada, Ushas called herself the Rani and she was exiled because of what happened now Mosdra is alone until he was asked by the President to do something unknown to the high council that wants to keep Mosdra like a dog and completely oblivious to Mosdra’s ever-growing hatred to all time lords besides The doctor and The Master.  
“Long time no see Mosdra I need you to do something who knows you may find what you are looking for someone who will care about you “ said the Lord President. “Time now I lost my patience with this race” said Mosdra coldly. “I am going to send you to a planet called Krypton the hight council knows they think only a few months but it is really until you want to return but I got two different places for you to go planet Krypton and to a planet called Latera in the Pegasus galaxy what do you say?” asked lord President. “I will be going right now and I am never going to return” said Mosdra happy because he got freedom

{Far away from the multiverse a secret council of Transcended gods}  
Watching Mosdras life and they saw his Ultra Instinct. “This is interesting a mortal gaining that he could achieve young this could be interesting” said Chuck. “Brother what are you thinking of” said Amara. “Keeping away from dear old brother, sister” said Chuck “ I see old friend will find out if we can keep him away” said Death  
(Supernatural characters)

On Gallifrey Mosdra is setting course to Planet Kryton where he will meet his future girlfriend/ wife Kara Zor-el and her bastard of a father

The end of chapter one

What do you think of it the Kara is close to smallvilles Kara combined with new earth and new 52?


	2. Kryton and atlantis

Lemon warning this chapter  
Mosdra (karaxMosdra)

Kara’s age is about 18 this fanfiction she has new 52’s anger and she looks like the smallvilles one   
Also the first part of the chapter is set before Zod rebelled so he is still Jor-els best friend then Mosdra’s time at Kara’s school and their relationship then Mosdra goes to Atlantis (Yes stargate Atlantis before the ancients made the wraith) then Mosdra turns evil because of shame and darkness the chapter after this will be devoted to Mosdra’s rampage in the multiverse where he will show the god of destructions true fear   
Characters in this chapter are  
Mosdra  
Kara  
Zor-el  
Jor-el  
Lara  
Allura  
Zod  
Chapter two: The start of Mosdra’s journey in the multiverse Krypton and Atlantis

Mosdra walked in his TARDIS. “Set course for planet Krypton I got the info of where I will be staying at in the house of El’s house” Mosdra said to his TARDIS. Then the TARDIS started dematerialising and going into the time vortex to head to krypton not like Theta, Mosdra can fly it like it should. Mosdra went into his library to look up any info of krypton and its culture so he won’t insult anyone unless he hates the person he insulted Mosdra is looking for some type of happiness after what he found out what he is he will find someone who he will love with all his hearts.

Then his ship landed in the house of els family home and Mosdra got out and he was greeted with the house of El and general Dru- Zod. “Welcome to Krypton I am Jor-el, I am the head of this house and this is my wife Lara and my brother Zor-el with his with Allura” Jor-el said to Mosdra. “I noticed you are a soilder how you walk sorry my name is Dru-Zod I am the leading general” Zod said to Mosdra. “Nice to meet all of you my name is Mosdra Kazuma I will be staying with you Jor-el do you and Lara have a child of your own?” Mosdra asked Jor-El and Jor-el shook his head saying no and Mosdra looks a bit upset. “but Zor and Allura has a daughter she is around your age she is at her school you will see her in a few hours” Jor-el said to Mosdra smirking. “Brother are you trying to get my daughter your niece a boyfriend she is not ready for it” said Zor-el getting angry at his brother and Mosdra and Zod started laughing at the banter. “Ok I am here to get away from Gallifrey’s council I will be getting ready to put my stuff in the room I will be staying in and I will like you to take me around a tour in Kandor” Mosdra said walking in his ship and putting an over coat on then Jor-el and Lara took Mosdra for a tour in Kandor.

At the Kandor’s school   
A beautiful blonde haired woman is in class studying and she hearing rumours of someone from a different planet and Kara don’t care about who it is the females of the class hoping it is a handsome alien but Kara just wants to graduates the school and become a true member of the house of El. “hey Kara you will meet the alien at your house my father told me that he is staring at the house of El” said Poel- Re (she is Kara’s friend I made up and her father is someone on the council) Kara just shook her head at her best friends attitude to someone who she just met. “Who knows Kara he could be really sexy and you can sleep with him after all you never accept any dates the males started calling you an ice queen” Peol said to Kara and Kara just looked at her like she grew another head Kara started walking home she is angry at her friends regard to her about her love life she is not looking for a boyfriend what so ever mostly because the males she met are pigs and are stupid (Kara’s type are smart that is what you get having your dad and uncle as scientist) When Kara got home she noticed a cyclinder like object with a door she realised it must be the visitor from a different planet so she went inside to see the what he looks like.  
“Kara how was your day?” Allura asked Kara and Kara put her stuff down and she looked around to see where Jor-el and Lara. “Good mum, where is uncle Jor and auntie Lara I thought they will be here?” asked Kara and answered her mother’s question. “They are giving our guest a tour around Kandor when they get back I want you to give him a tour of our house” said Allura and Kara just nodded when she was heading to her room she heard the door opening up and Jor-el and Allura walking inside with a man about her age with black hair and black eyes with a giant coat one with some type of watch (vortex manipulator that has been modified with his knowledge and infused with a time ring so safe time travel). “Kara you are back I want to introduce you to him”said Jor-el. “hold on I want to introduce myself my friends always told me to introduce yourself and be respectful I will try to do that after all my fellow time lords and arrogant little bastards and most of them are monsters” said Mosdra showing his hatred towards half of his kind. “sorry for you seeing my attitude my name is Mosdrashytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden Kazuma I know what you are thinking it is too long so call me Mosdra it is good to meet you” Mosdra introducing himself shaking Kara’s hand and smiling and Kara started blushing a bit. “N-nice to meet you Mosdra my name is Kara Zor-el” Kara stuttering to Mosdra and Jor-el and the other adults realises what is happening that Kara has a crush on Mosdra. “Kara how about you take Mosdra on a tour of the building and show him his room” said Allura to Kara and Kara dragged Mosdra.   
“I see Kara is in love with Mosdra already how smart is he Jor? I noticed Mosdra don’t know how to show love something must of happened to him?” asked Lara. “Yes it is true the presiednet of gallifrey told me what he been into time lords hate him and he shows the hate to them I am worried he will hate all life forms and his intelligence is far beyond the best time lord scientist and I can see Mosdra shows some love for Kara” Jor-el said

Now with the future mr and mrs Kazuma   
Kara is flirting with Mosdra and Mosdra is slowly learning what she is doing and Mosdra started flirting with her but really badly, but Kara finds it sweet and she realised that Mosdra never had a girlfriend so Kara started giving Mosdra some tips of flirting and Kara is getting jealous of who he will try to be with until she realises it is her and she is really happy.  
“Mosdra this is your room if you need anything ask me or uncle Jor see ya Mosdra I will see you in the morning” said Kara headed for her room and blushing. Then Kara started doing her homework but she hit a problem so she got up and grabbed her work and left her room and headed back to Mosdra’s room and she knocked the door.  
“who is it?” Mosdra asked. “It is me Kara I need help with something” Kara answered Mosdra then Mosdra opened his door and Kara shown him what is the problem and Mosdra started helping Kara then entire afternoon and Mosdra started learining about Kara and the house of el and Kara helping Mosdra how to act with romance stuff because Mosdra don’t know. “Hey Kara can you teach me some kryptonian language?” Mosdra asked Kara. “Sure I will teach you the basic I will teach tomorrow are you going to go to my school to learn?” Kara asked/answered . “Yes I am Kara so goodnight” said Mosdra and Kara heading for the door then she stopped and turned around and kissed Mosdra on the lips and wanting more than Mosdra then kara stopped her kiss with Mosdra. “sorry Mosdra I am falling in love with you and I am sick of everyone’s vision of me being an ice queen also that is my first kiss I may flirt but that is all” said Kara embarrassed at it. “Kara same here as you seen I never had a girlfriend not even a love interest it is a new thing for me, so you are my first kiss and my feelings for you well you will find out now I always believed words are good but actions show the truth of everything” said Mosdra smiling and he pulled Kara close to him and going to her lips for another kiss with his lover and they started making out and kara started moaning at it and Mosdra and Kara stopped kissing and pulled away sadly. “Kara you should go to your room and go to sleep I will be going with you tomorrow to your school to learn okay” said Mosdra looking in Kara’s blue eyes then Mosdra kissed her goodnight and when he pulled away his hand slipped and touched her butt and Kara loved it. “Nice Mosdra touching my butt nice to time grab my boobs we may have sex next time we are alone” said Kara walking out and she looked at her new boyfriend with a seductively look. Then Mosdra fell asleep the first time in ages with a happy face.

Next morning   
Mosdra woke up and he saw Kara waiting for him to head for breakfast then to her school and Jor-el and Lara as well as Allura notice Mosdra and Kara’s relationship is boyfriend and girlfriend but they did not say anything. “Mum, dad, uncle and auntie we are going now I will see you later” said Kara and she dragged Mosdra along with her to her school and holding his hand and Mosdra is happy at her display of affection towards him. The lovebirds arrived at Kara’s school and Mosdra went to the headmaster to tell him that he will be attending classes with Kara and he can’t stop him.  
During Karas class when Mosdra is talking to the headmaster Kara is talking to her friend about Mosdra all she said about him is that she has a boyfriend now and you will meet him soon. Then they heard a knock on the door and the teacher answered and Mosdra came in and he sat next to Kara. “So Kara who is he you look at him like he is your boyfriend” said Poel. “Yes he is his name is Mosdra” said Kara happily and Peol is looking is looking at Mosdra in disgust. “Hey why are you looking at me like that you are looking at me like I am a freak and I truly hate I don’t even know you so we do you hate me” Mosdra said slowly losing his temper. “I hate you because you are a xeno trash and I think Kara is stupid for loving you” Peol said then Mosdra grabbed her throat pinned on the wall and Mosdra’s eyes were getting darker and Mosdra’s white aura appeared changing to black to indicate Mosdra’s slow descend into darkness once again even with his for Kara pushed him back, Mosdra started charging a ki blast to kill Poel. “sorry for saying it but my family hates xenos show me mercy” Peol said begging for mercy from the future galligetan god Kaiser (the name of the planet Mosdra will be creating based in his image so saiyan time lords Mosdra took the names of the planet of the saiyan’s Vegeta I created Mosdra and his planet before the reveal of the original home of the saiyans and planet Gallifrey) but she noticed Mosdra don’t really care. “GUESS WHAT I DON’T CARE ABOUT TRASH LIKE YOU, I HATE MY OWN KIND SO I HAVE ISSUES KILLING SOMEONE I DON’T CARE ABOUT OKAY YOU PITIFUL MORTAL” said Mosdra but something dark and evil taking over. Before Mosdra kills her Kara grabbed his hand and begged him to stop and she is holding his face and kissed to stop then Mosdra’s aura changed to sliver.

1 year later   
Zod and Jor-el had a falling out because Jor-el did not revive his son Mosdra and Kara’s relationship is bigger than ever everyone knows about it. It is getting closer to Mosdra’s corruption and loss of his innocence (Yes as in no longer a virgin and innocence of not killing in the next chapter the entire chapter Mosdra being evil and not mind then he gets freed and chapter 4 is the justice legion (Justice league and z fighters lead by Vegito and The avengers joined in one team))  
Mosdra and Kara are spending time in Mosdra’s room together then Jor-el called Mosdra to speak to him privately. “Yes Jor what is it make it quick Kara can get impatient?” Mosdra asked Jor-el. “You see me and my brother and lara and Allura will be gone for a few days so you and Kara will be left alone when we get back I need a favour” said Jor-el and Mosdra just nodded and went back into his room and he saw Kara waiting for him on his bed. “Kara we will be doing it soon we just need to wait for the adults to leave they are going away for a few days” said Mosdra sitting next to Kara and he kissed her lips.  
Then the adults besides Mosdra Kara left

 

"How are you feeling Mosdra?" Kara asked noticing the relaxed look on Mosdra's face 

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Kara." Mosdra replied.

"Good to hear Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Mosdra's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Mosdra's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Kara what are you doing." Mosdra said when Kara finally broke the kiss only for Kara to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Mosdra, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Kara said with a smirk.

"Kara, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Mosdra said before Kara kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Mosdra and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Kara said and Mosdra looked at Kara with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Kara's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Mosdra said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Mosdra and Kara snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Kara forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Mosdra wasn't about to let her win that easily. Mosdra pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Mosdra ran his hands through Kara's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Mosdra took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Kara had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Mosdra." Kara said while gripping Mosdra's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Kara." Mosdra huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Kara let out a low moan of pleasure before Mosdra kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Kara sensuously stroking his cock and Mosdra groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Kara sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Mosdra licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Mosdra smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Mosdra licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Kara to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Mosdra savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Kara, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Mosdra as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Mosdra even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Mosdra's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Kara uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Mosdra's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Kara continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Mosdra then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Kara felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Kara felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Mosdra. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Kara's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Kara's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Kara came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Mosdra licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Kara." Mosdra said while smacking his lips and Kara giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Mosdra." Kara said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Mosdra lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Kara then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Kara then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Mosdra had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Kara as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Kara deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Mosdra didn't think that Kara couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Mosdra's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Kara almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Mosdra sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Kara's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Kara's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Mosdra crazy with lust as he helped Kara hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Kara's tongue twirled around Mosdra's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Mosdra's cum splattered all over the inside of Kara's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Mosdra." Kara said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Kara, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Mosdra said and Kara smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Kara lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Mosdra to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Mosdra laid behind Kara on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Mosdra moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Mosdra waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kara moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Mosdra started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blonde kryptonian kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Mosdra held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kara felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Mosdra huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kara's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kara's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kara had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Kara loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Mosdra's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Mosdra toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Mosdra's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Kara's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Mosdra's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Mosdra's cock while grinding it as Mosdra's hardness shot into Kara's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Mosdra continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kara placed her hand on Mosdra's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Mosdra and Kara separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Mosdra filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Mosdra." Kara said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Kara." Mosdra said and that made Kara burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Kara seductively asked and Mosdra smirked at this as Kara got on her hands and knees and looked back at Mosdra and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Mosdra licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Kara a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Kara moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Mosdra vigorously pounded into her. Kara began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Kara blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Mosdra reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Kara's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Mosdra was having the time of his life with Kara's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Kara gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Kara turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Kara let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Mosdra squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Mosdra squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Kara whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Mosdra kept pounding into Kara until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Kara and Mosdra shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Mosdra released Kara breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Mosdra sat next to Kara and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kara looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Kara was riding on Mosdra's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Mosdra thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Mosdra was.

Mosdra pummelled his length upright into Kara's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Mosdra reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Kara's lust was driving her completely insane as Mosdra circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Kara held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Mosdra continued to knead together and suckle Kara's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Kara had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Mosdra's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Mosdra moaned with Kara and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Mosdra's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Mosdra still groped and teased Kara's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Kara's thumbs stroked Mosdra's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Kara rolled her hips forward as Mosdra's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Mosdra's vein-covered length soared into Kara's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Mosdra came into Kara again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Kara and trailed down Mosdra's cock before separating lips and Kara lifted herself off Mosdra. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Mosdra and cuddled him.

"Kara, I think you've finished me." Mosdra said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Kara said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Mosdra smirked before he surprised Kara by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Mosdra huskily said and Kara smiled at him as he entered her once more. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Kara let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Kara kept her slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Mosdra's manhood deeply pummelled into Kara's fiery core and Kara mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Mosdra watched with mezmirized eyes as Kara's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Kara arched her back to pull Mosdra deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Mosdra savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Mosdra then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Kara to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Kara gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Mosdra's once again. Kara's tongue practically flew into Mosdra's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Mosdra continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Mosdra and Kara pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Mosdra continued to feverishly pound into Kara's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Mosdra and Kara continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Kara's face as Mosdra filled her to the brim with his essence. Mosdra panted with Kara as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Mosdra pulled out of Kara and some of their release came pouring out of her as Mosdra picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Mosdra." Kara said.

"For what Kara." Mosdra asked.

"For loving me Mosdra." Kara said with a smile and Mosdra smiled back  
“hey Kara do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Mosdra  
“let’s do it Jay” said Kara seductively   
Mosdra reached up and framed Kara's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mosdra inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Kara's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Kara did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Kara rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Mosdra began attacking Kara's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Mosdra licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Mosdra then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Kara moaned in pleasure as Mosdra suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Kara held Mosdra's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Mosdra worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Mosdra kissed his way down Kara's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Mosdra hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Mosdra licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Kara blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Mosdra began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Mosdra found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Kara let out a loud moan as she felt Mosdra's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Mosdra wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Kara moaned as Mosdra licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Kara moaned as Mosdra's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Kara and gathered her wetness.

Kara, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Mosdra and it also served to give Mosdra more wetness to taste as Mosdra continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Kara let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Mosdra was standing in front of the bed with Kara on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Kara smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Mosdra moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Kara brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Mosdra moaned as Kara's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Kara continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Mosdra watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Kara sucked it off while stroking it. Kara bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Mosdra's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Mosdra moaned in absolute joy as Kara's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Mosdra's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Mosdra let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Kara carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Mosdra finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Kara, who loved the taste.

"Mosdra, you taste absolutely delicious." Kara said smacking her lips and Mosdra chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Kara-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Mosdra asked

The next moment Kara was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Mosdra with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Kara said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Mosdra approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Mosdra got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Kara moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Mosdra smirked at her before giving the naughty Blonde Kryptonian a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Kara let out a loud scream as Mosdra's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Mosdra's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Mosdra waited to allow Kara to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Kara's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Mosdra's member shot into her pussy. Kara's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Kara was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Mosdra smirked at Kara's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Mosdra then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Mosdra pounded his erection into Kara's warmth and pleasured the Blonde Kryptonian

Kara reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Mosdra slammed his length into Kara's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Mosdra circled his finger on Kara's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kara moaned with Mosdra into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Kara closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Kara whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Mosdra's raging length. Mosdra moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Kara's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired saiyan-time lord pummelled his cock into Kara's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Mosdra groaned when Kara's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Mosdra removed his length from Kara's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Mosdra turned Kara around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Mosdra's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Kara soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Mosdra on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Mosdra grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Mosdra thrust his length into Kara's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Mosdra palmed Kara's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Mosdra slammed his manhood into Kara's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Kara let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mosdra's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Kara held onto Mosdra's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Mosdra and Kara licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Kara bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Mosdra's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Kara held Mosdra to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Kara rubbed Mosdra's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Mosdra and Kara's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Mosdra kneaded Kara's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Kara moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Mosdra broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Kara's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Kara planted her lips on Mosdra's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Mosdra's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Kara moaned between nibbles on Mosdra's neck as her canines brushed on him and Mosdra shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Kara nibbled on Mosdra's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Mosdra pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Kara moaned as Mosdra's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Mosdra moaned at how good Kara lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Mosdra sent his hips jetting forth into Kara's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Mosdra fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Kara.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Kara and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Kara trailed her finger underneath Mosdra's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Kara was straddling Mosdra backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Mosdra thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Kara's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Mosdra mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Mosdra moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Kara moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Kara whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Mosdra slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Mosdra moaned as Kara grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Mosdra hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Kara completely lost it.

"That's it Mosdra, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Kara's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Kara, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Mosdra said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Blonde Kryptonian 

"Yes Mosdra, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Mosdra. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Mosdra." Kara screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Mosdra on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Kara's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Mosdra pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kara's plump ass smacked against Mosdra's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Mosdra growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Kara continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Mosdra rubbed Kara's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kara gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Mosdra's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kara's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Mosdra's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Mosdra and Kara screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Kara's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Mosdra's cock. Kara lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Mosdra, sweaty and panting. Mosdra took a moment to catch his breath as Kara cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Mosdra said and Kara simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Kara-Chan?" Mosdra asked.

"You bet Mosdra." Kara answered and the next moment Mosdra was once again on his back with Kara straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Kara womanhood was right over his cock and Mosdra placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Kara screamed in pure ecstasy as Mosdra sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Mosdra then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Kara moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Mosdra twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Blonde kryptonian stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Kara moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Mosdra then took his hands off Kara's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Kara's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Mosdra pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Kara's body like wildfire as Mosdra sharply pounded into Kara's womanhood and Mosdra held onto Kara's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Kara's weak spot was pummelled by Mosdra's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Mosdra twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Mosdra kept pounding into Kara's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Kara had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Mosdra's waist as Mosdra pounded into her. Kara's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Mosdra pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Kara worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Mosdra then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Kara's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Mosdra once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Kara whimpered in pleasure as Mosdra circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Kara then began nibbling away at Mosdra's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Mosdra moaned at the feeling of Kara's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Kara nibbled Mosdra's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kara finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Mosdra released Kara's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Mosdra and Kara let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Mosdra and Kara closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Mosdra carried Kara back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Mosdra then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Mosdra," Kara said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Mosdra over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Mosdra just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Kara's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Mosdra began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Mosdra's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kara's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Mosdra moaned with Kara as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kara's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kara gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Mosdra and Kara's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes glazed lovingly into brown ones as Mosdra continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Kara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Mosdra's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired and eye colour . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kara could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kara's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kara collapsed onto her back and Mosdra collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Kara and Mosdra gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
End lemon

 

Four days later  
Jor-el and that returned then Jor-els friend from Mars J’onn came to krypton.  
“This is Mosdra so why do we need his help we can do it ourselfs” said John. “No we need him Zor will expect me to do it and you are my friend so we need someone he want expect” said Jor-el. “same as Mosdra he is not from krypton I noticed when I came here he had a interesting friendship with Kara so what is happening” said John. “Simple John, him and Kara in a relationship and he actually don’t mind Mosdra at all but I can see Mosdra don’t trust him” said Jor-el “Why is that Mosdra?” John asked Mosdra. “how he acts and he tried to break in my TARDIS all the time I never said anything because of Kara so I am going to hack in his computers to get any information of Zor-els activities” said Mosdra acting all arrogant. “Yes so do it” said Jor-el and Mosdra smirked and he gave him a crystal with all info of Zor-els activities. “Mosdra how along have you had it for” said Jor-el impressed. “If you must know for a while now it was going to blackmail if he tries to stop mine and Kara’s relationship I deserve happiness” said Mosdra then an assassin came from the shadows and tried to attack Jor-el and Mosdra but Mosdra’s regeneration energy came out and grabbed and started absorbing him so he got his memories. “So it is true he really working for Zod” said Mosdra then they saw something off is happening to Mosdra like a dark aura surrounding him. “tell Kara I will always love her one day I will try to be with her but I will give you a warning Martian and Kryptonian hopefully I will never see you again if I do I will make you beg for death then kill you but I won’t kill your children I am not like that.

Then Mosdra went into his TARDIS and flew to Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy and helped them

Mosdra worked on the repicators and he was against the creation of the wraith and Moros ordered Mosdra to work on a project called hybrid to make their own version of Mosdra to kill the wraith. Mosdra hated it so much because of it is playing god Mosdra created two versions number one is the stronger version that has hedgehog DNA and saiyans and he removed oozaru for a werehog and the ability to remember special transformations with just exposure but Moros did not like that and the second one is far weaker and stuck in a animal form.

When Mosdra left the galaxy someone appeared in his TARDIS and Mosdra can’t sense his power 

“Do you want to make all life forms suffer for what they done to you” said Azazel said to Mosdra tempting him. “Yes I do” said Mosdra then a giant explosion and Mosdra send his TARDIS into a pocket dimension then Mosdra’s aura turned pitch black to indicate his darkness that took over and he started on his quest of destruction in the multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas let me know i am working on this story it is better for me and i know Mosdra is a bit over powered already just wait when you see his enemies they will make the grand priest looks like insects


End file.
